Sang Pendosa
by synchromeshade
Summary: — William Herondale adalah seorang Pendosa. Dia menyadari dan mengakuinya. Dia mempunyai dosa yang tidak ingin diakuinya kepada siapa pun. Sebuah dosa besar karena dia mencintai Jem—parabatai-nya sendiri yang sekaligus seorang laki-laki. Oneside Will x Jem. OS.


_**Disclaimer**__: Infernal Devices belongs to Cassandra Clare. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Some of dialogues in this fanfiction taken from the actual book "Clockwork Angel"._

.

.

**Sang Pendosa**

[ Will H. &amp; Jem C. ]

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

"_... Kau Miss Gray, bukan? Gadis pengubah wujud. Will memberitahuku sedikit tentang dirimu."_

"_Oh."_

"_Oh? Kau tidak terdengar terlalu senang bahwa aku tahu siapa dirimu."_

Will mendengarkan dalam diam perbincangan antara Jem dan Tessa. Tubuhnya tersembunyi dengan baik di balik bayang-bayang; tidak memungkinkan bagi seseorang untuk melihat atau menyadari keberadaannya. Dia bergeming. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dan kedua sosok itu.

Dari sosok Jem dan Tessa yang tengah berbincang tanpa memedulikan jika hari sudah beranjak malam. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun penghuni Institut yang terjaga. Tentu saja dirinya adalah pengecualian. Dia baru saja kembali dari _The Devil Tavern_, berhadapan dengan seorang cebol yang suka mencuri, dan diusir dari sana atas kesalahan yang bukan sepenuhnya karena dirinya.

Will tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berada di dalam posisi seperti ini. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya harus bersembunyi layaknya seorang pencuri dan bukannya segera mendekati kedua orang itu setelah dia kembali ke Institut.

Dia hanya tahu kalau mendadak saja kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Bagai ada sebuah beban berat yang menahannya di tempat.

Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu dan seolah-olah menempel di langit-langit mulutnya ketika mengamati bagaimana kedua sosok itu berbicara layaknya teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana matanya tidak pernah lepas mengikuti setiap gerakan tubuh Jem—mengamati gestur pemuda itu saat berbicara dengan Tessa.

Will menelan kembali suaranya yang ingin memanggil Jem. Dia mempertajam indera pendengaran. Will tidak bermaksud menguping. Tidak, itu bukanlah dirinya. Hanya saja ... melihat Jem begitu tampak akrab berbicara dengan gadis pengubah wujud itu membuatnya ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Apa yang membuat Jem bisa membuka mulutnya dan berbicara panjang lebar terhadap orang asing. Bukankah Jem baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Tessa?

Will merasakan sesuatu menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Dan dia tahu apa nama perasaan itu. Apa yang menyebabkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap interaksi antara Jem dan Tessa.

Apa yang membuat Will merasa marah hanya dengan mendengar sang _Shadowhunter_ itu melemparkan gurauan kecil.

Dan karena Will mengenal dengan jelas apa nama perasaan itu, hal tersebut mengingatkannya akan dosa besar yang dilakukan.

William Herondale adalah seorang Pendosa. Dia menyadari dan mengakuinya.

Dia mempunyai dosa yang tidak ingin diakuinya kepada siapa pun.

Sebuah dosa besar karena dia mencintai Jem—_parabatai_-nya sendiri yang sekaligus seorang laki-laki.

Will tahu dirinya tidak berhak untuk mencintai seseorang. Dia awalnya bahkan merasa takut karena memiliki perasaan seperti ini terlebih terhadap Jem. Will juga sangat tahu bahwa ketika mencintai seseorang—dan menyayanginya lebih dari apa pun—dia akan kehilangan orang itu.

Mereka, orang-orang yang dicintai dan disayanginya, akan meninggalkan Will dalam kesendirian.

Dan dia sangat takut akan hal itu; mengingatkannya kembali dengan kesalahannya di masa lalu. Will takut melihat orang yang dicintai dan dekat dengannya akan tersakiti.

Semua itu karena kutukan yang ada pada dirinya.

Will tidak pernah ingin menyakiti siapa pun. Tidak, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya pergi begitu saja. Sudah cukup Will kehilangan Ella karena kebodohan yang dibuatnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, perasaan menyesal itu masih menggerogoti hati Will seolah-olah tidak akan pergi.

Menggerogotinya bagai tikut-tikus got di tempat sampah.

Namun keberadaan Jem adalah sebuah _enigma_ dalam hidupnya. Tanpa sadar, Will terjatuh. Dia terperosok dan terjebak begitu dalam di lubang yang bernama cinta sampai-sampai dirinya bahkan tidak menyadari perasaan itu terhadap Jem sebelum akhirnya sangat terlambat untuk melenyapkan perasaan tersebut.

Will tahu itu salah. Semuanya tidak benar. Seorang _Shadowhunter_ tidak boleh memiliki perasaan terhadap _parabatai_-nya. Itu terlarang di mata _Clave_. Karenanya, Will tidak pernah mengatakan perasaan itu kepada siapa pun—termasuk Jem.

Dia tidak ingin pemuda itu membencinya.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal seperti itu terjadi.

"_... Aku juga bermimpi." _Suara Tessa membuyarkan Will dari lamunannya. Will menyadari bagaimana Jem menatap penuh minat ke arah gadis itu. _"Aku bermimpi tentang musikmu."_

Sudut bibir Jem terangkat membentuk seringai. Will bisa merasakan dadanya mulai berdenyut tidak nyaman.

"_Mimpi buruk, ya?"_

"_Tidak. Mimpi itu indah. Hal terindah yang aku dengar sejak datang ke kota yang mengerikan ini."_

Will kini sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Dia memaksa kakinya bergerak, meninggalkan bayang-bayang tempatnya bersembuyi, dan mendekati kedua orang itu. Jem sama sekali tidak tampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba; melemparkan kata-kata yang menyebutnya _Yang guizi._

"_Dengar itu, Tessa? Aku setan."_

_Tidak, Will, kau bukanlah setan. _ Sebuah suara menyanggah kalimatnya. _Kau adalah seorang Pendosa yang lebih hina daripada semua makhluk _Downworlder_ sekalipun._

Coba tidak dipedulikannya kalimat yang terngiang di dalam kepalanya dan mengempaskan tubuh di atas tempat tidur Jem. Matanya mengamati sekali lagi pemuda berambut keperakan itu kembali berbicara dengan Tessa.

Sekali lagi, dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman melihat keakraban mereka—melihat bagaimana dengan mudahnya Jem menganggap dirinya tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Will memejamkan mata dan menahan perasaannya yang bergejolak.

Dia sudah tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan dihadapinya dari perasaan ini. James Carstairs tidak akan pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang parabatai. Jem hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai teman dan saudara.

Tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.

Seolah menjadi penegas, di antara kelopak matanya yang tertutup, Will bisa melihat bayangan sosok Jem yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Tessa. Mereka tampak lebih dewasa; berbicara dan tertawa. Di belakang mereka, langit tampak cerah. Bayangan mereka tampak bersinar terang.

Will juga bisa melihat bagaimana Jem menatap Tessa seperti bagaimana Henry menatap Charlotte.

Semuanya tampak begitu jelas dan nyata seperti sebuah gambaran masa depan yang seharusnya tidak pasti.

Dan Will tahu kalau dirinya sudah mulai kehilangan Jem. Sama persis seperti pasir-pasir pantai halus dan kering yang perlahan-lahan lepas dari genggaman; melarikan diri melewati sela-sela jarinya. Sampai kapanpun, pasir-pasir itu tidak akan pernah bisa digenggamnya dengan satu tangan.

_Ini adalah karma_, suara di kepalanya berbicara. _Sebuah karma karena kau adalah seorang Pendosa, Will Herondale._

Tidak sekalipun Will menyanggah kata-kata itu. []

**THE END**

_Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini jadi beribu maaf jika masih ada kekuranga__n __di sana sini dan terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan membaca ya... #peluk_


End file.
